


I want to take care of you forever

by AlexaaBlak



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Protectiveness, the author's first language is not English
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaaBlak/pseuds/AlexaaBlak
Summary: Suna and Osamu have quarrel.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 81





	I want to take care of you forever

There was peace and quiet on the bus. Most of Inarizaki's team tried to focus on the match that was to take place in a few hours' time, some were listening to music, others looked out the window and thought about tactics against Karasuno.Even Atsumu was quiet, even though the adrenaline before the match was already coming up. The reason for his calm behaviour was his brother sitting next to him without humour. Osamu and Rintarou had an argument and apparently they found the best time for this is before a very, very important match. And he is the irresponsible one. 

Osamu sat by the side of the window, leaning his head against it and staring at him. On the other hand, his boyfriend was sitting in front of the bus, and Kita talked quietly. He was comforted by the fact that not only he had to participate in the drama of two idiots in love. Nobody asked Atsumu for an opinion, but if he did, he would say that the argument is stupid. They also. Of course, if someone did it.

" 'Samu, nobody's got rid of their problems looking out the window yet. "'Atsumu poked his brother with his elbow. He couldn't stand it anymore. The match is about to start and the two starting players won't even look at each other. 

"No, but if you don't leave me alone, I'll throw you out and get rid of one. He looked at the blonde at an angle of the eye and turned around, "A very annoying problem." 

"What a heartless idiot!" He put his hands on his chest as a sign of anger. "You want to be a nice brother and help, just kick in the butt." It's not like he has to ask what happened to them. As if the quarrel coming out of the gym was not heard in the entire sports facility and probably in neighboring buildings.

The grey hair sat for a long time in silence, then sighed deeply and turned to his brother.   
"Sorry, I just don't want to talk about it, let's focus on the match. "Osama may have been depressed and sad because of the current situation but it is not Tsumu's fault and he should not unload his frustration on him. He looked at the place where Rintarou was sitting, felt something heavy sit in his stomach.

"'If I may say something. " Atsumu started talk and sat more comfortably in his seat. "And even if it doesn't suit you, you'll still hear it."

Osamu rolled your eyes and setter continued, "I'm on your side. And in that you're right that Suna or any of the others shouldn't get train until they fall. And for such a wise guy like him that wasn't very prudent. I know you care about him very much and you want to protect him, but... He's also a little bit right that sometimes you overreact. “ 

Osamu looked at him angry. "How am I exaggerating? By caring about him? He almost fainted! You know how I was worried? “

All the anger and horror he felt that night came back to him. They were in the middle of a training match when his boyfriend jumped perfectly blocking Aran, but the moment he came into contact with the ground he immediately started to fall and if it wasn't for Kita's quick reaction he would have fallen on the court. Osamu's heart froze and immediately ran to Rintarou and took him in his arms. He was angry with himself that he allowed him additional practices that led him to this state. Volleyball is important to him but not more important than he is. Of course, when Rin regained consciousness, he wanted to go back to the pitch right away, which made spiker even more upset and a sharp exchange began. 

"Listen , me too, he's also a friend of mine and after Kita-san's lecture and after your argument, he's sure to understand it, and constantly controlling and babysitting would irritate anyone." Atsumu put his hand on his shoulder in a comforting gesture." Just sometimes let him if he wants to train for an hour longer, trust him a little. "

"'After what he did he might forget it. " He answered Osamu and turned his back on the twin. Setter rolles his eyes over that he felt they were about to flip. He doesn't know what kind of god is pissed off that he has to endure this, but he's ready to make a sacrifice as an apology, even himself in order to not to participate in this circus.

Soon afterwards, they reached their destination, took their bags and got out in the parking lot of the facility. Osamu looked immediately at the blocker , he wanted to run up to it, take it in his arms and kiss it. He did not do so when he saw Rintarou's angry face and was particularly hurt by the fact that this rage was directed at him. 

The team headed for the cloakroom, the atmosphere was similar to that of the bus, although the tension seemed to be greater. The first match had just started so they still had some time. 

"You can now take a little walk or buy some stuff and in 20 minutes we will start the warm-up. All clear, guys? " said the captain of team .  
" And the couple can stay here and try to calm down. And this is not a request. "He added when he received a reluctant look. 

Atsumu pulled the shirt over his head and smirked, " If you are going to have sex as apologes then I remind you that we are playing the match soon. ouhh. it hurts! "Kita hit him in the back of the main.

"Do I look like the pinata that everyone still beats me?!" "Setter rubbed the painful spot.

"Well, you've got something of a donkey ." He said Osamu.

Atsumu got mad and went out saying a lot of insults under his nose towards his twin. After that the rest of the team, still laughing of the setter, also left the locker room leaving them alone. They stood for a long time without looking at each other. Osamu saw how tense Rina's arms were. His stupid brother's words reflected in his head. Is he really too protective? Maybe he's a little right to let it go a little. 

"You know, I'm not your twin, I don't read your mind or something like that." Suna's face was unreadable, without any emotion. Osamu took a deep breath. 

" Rin I .. it's not like I want to control you. I'm worried about you, and I don't want you to do anything over your head. Then in the locker room I was angry, but more at myself, because I'm your boyfriend and I should protect you and take care of you and I didn't even notice that you're training more than necessary. The extra hours of murder practice that you've been doing to yourself, it's not right and I feel it's my fault that you almost hurt yourself because I didn't react." He let go of his eyesight . 

" 'Samu this is not your fault. I'm not used to having to explain to someone what I'm doing or to agree on it. I know I've been overreacting lately and I know I'm not alone right now but I'm not a little kid. I like it when you take care of me, that's sweet. " Rin stretched out his hand and put it on Osam's cheek which immediately blended in. "Sorry about that, I'll be more careful with myself."

"I'm also sorry I'm overprotective, I know you're responsible and you know what's good for you." Osamu kissed him on the forehead. "But I will never stop caring for you. You're all mine everything."

"God, I'am blushing " Suna puts his head in the of his neck and embraced him. Osamu also hid the boy in his arms and laid kisses in his hair.  
"I love you," Tarou "whispered.

"I love you, Osamu," Rin looked up and kissed him deeply. They kissed long and slowly wanting to show each other their feelings.  
Scene was interrupted by the sound of fake vomiting by Atsumu outside the door. "Are you done yet? You are disgustingly sweet and in love, okay we get it! If this is the end Drama Queens then I invite to the court . We have some work here! "

They both smiled at each other and left the cloakroom holding their hands.


End file.
